


Supernova

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Desperation, Finger Sucking, Lemon, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse, One Shot, PWP, Shameless Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Anakin gets home from a mission just in time to be surprised by his very desperate and needy lover.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities
> 
> This has been translated into Chinese:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699470

Another mission finally over. All that was left was filing a report, and that was always the part that Anakin avoided, letting his former master take care of it while he went off to clean droids or ships. But this had been a solo mission for Anakin, therefore he had to file the report all himself, which he loathed greatly. But he was a responsible Jedi (most of the time), and he was going to set a good example by filing his report.

The only problem with doing it by himself out of his own will was that it was boring as hell.

Anakin sighed, yawned again for what felt like the 100th time, and stretched his arms out, grimacing when he felt his cybernetic arm creak a little. Sitting doing reports was not good on him.

Behind him, completely unnoticed by the distracted Jedi because of his dedication to getting the reports done quickly, a man shifted through the door to the apartment. Blue eyes snapping to the blond bent over a data pad. Without hesitation, the figure moved towards him, shedding the many layers of the standard Jedi uniform. Robes hitting the floor with a flutter before a belt with everything still clipped to it. His tan obi, matching tabards and tunic, his brown under tunic, boots—one-by-one—and slacks all trailing the floor before the overwhelmingly sweet smelling omega slipped into Anakin's lap and pushed the pad away until it was dropped carelessly. Slick dripped down, soaking the legs of Anakin's slacks as lips sought out the mating mark left where his neck met his shoulder. A long, needy moan filled Anakin's ears as the omega shifted, rubbing up against the alpha.

Anakin looked up at the omega with surprised and arousal, just the image of his needy omega dripping wet enough to make his heart race and his member hard. He swallowed, moving to grab the arms of the very needy omega and push him back.

Obi-Wan whimpered in protest, meeting his gaze with eyes of a starving predator.

Anakin looked back at the discarded clothes on the floor and took a deep breath, shuddering at the strong omega scent the room was saturated with. He gaze fell back onto Obi-Wan, eyes alight with a new fire, desire stronger than the need to finish the report. The Council could wait just a little longer for his report. He had an omega to take care of.

Obi-Wan fell forward into Anakin's soft lips, kissing them with all his hunger. He'd been caught off-guard with his heat this month, and he had rudely abandoned what he'd been doing with some of the other Jedi, rushing back to their apartment to nest, not knowing his mate had returned from his mission. As soon as he smelled his alpha's fresh scent outside the door, he abandoned the idea of nesting first, feeling all too needy for what his body truly craved.

"Alpha…Ani…mate…" he groaned into the kiss.

“Omega,” Anakin crooned out. He let them indulge in the kiss and some heavy petting for a bit before he growled and stood up with Obi-Wan in his arms. He carried the needy omega to his bed and tossed him a bit roughly onto it.

Obi-Wan yipped in surprise but spread himself out atop the covers, parting his legs to invite his mate in with a whimper as he shamelessly let him look.

The sight made Anakin groan in pleasure, a rough edge to his groan as he also growled. He stripped down on the spot, and with what little clear thinking he had, he sent out a message to his lover. _Baby or no baby_?

 _No baby_ , Obi-Wan barely was able to send back, though his body told him to say yes. But they had discussed the idea of a child. While it wasn't forbidden for Jedi to take mates and even have children, they were in a time of war, and that was no time to bring a new life into the world.

Anakin grunted as he dug through his clothes for a little foil package. Thankfully he found one and put the contents of the package to use. It wasn’t long before Anakin was back to Obi-Wan and eager to continue on. He climbed onto the bed and grabbed Obi-Wan’s knees with a low growl.

Obi-Wan's legs wrapped around Anakin's waist as he used them to pull himself closer until they rubbed up against each other. The teasing touch sending a ripple of pleasure through him.

For a while Anakin grinded his hips into Obi-Wan’s, grabbing his omega’s wrists and holding them above his head. The low growling continued, making the alpha more intimidating and powerful to his small omega.

The omega melted willingly under the treatment, turning his head to the side to show off the mating mark Anakin had left on him when they officially claimed each other. He was eager to submit completely to him, to give him his all, and let Anakin take as much.

Soon the grinding wasn’t enough for the alpha, so he pulled back and released Obi-Wan’s wrists to position himself perfectly at his omega’s entrance. It was practically soaked with how much slick was being produced, and it made Anakin groan as he was almost painfully hard. The wait was too painful for either Jedi, so Anakin thrust forward quickly.

The omega gave a pleasurable yelp, his arms flying around the alpha as finally he was granted what he was needing.

Anakin's teeth locked onto Obi-Wan's mating mark almost instantly, the action being instinctive from previous mating sessions. His hips moved quickly to keep up stimulation through most of Obi-Wan's body.

Obi-Wan gasped and moaned until his own lips found the mating mark he'd left on his alpha. Nipping down where his teeth fit the scar perfectly, a loud purr started to fill the room.

As they had many times before, they fell into the familiar rhythm of mating, their hips coming together as moans and groans escaped their lips. So many times they had come together like this, but each time felt like the first, so blissful and satisfying. It left at least Anakin begging for more from his omega mate.

Being in the throes of his heat, Obi-Wan was all too willing to give it to him. More and more until they breached their limit together. If it wasn't for being knotted, they likely would continue on even after with only a short break.

Obi-Wan scratched his nails along Anakin's back, his teeth biting into his shoulder and neck over and over to leave as many marks as he possibly could, instinct telling him to make sure no other could steal his alpha away.

Just the one mark on Obi-Wan's neck was enough to let other alphas know that he was taken, but that didn't mean that Anakin could rub his fresh scent onto his mate, and that exactly what he did as he thrust into his omega. He would alternate between biting the mark and rubbing his own scent gland over it. No matter what, Obi-Wan had to smell like his mate by the time they were done. Otherwise there was the possibility that another alpha would try to take him away, and everyone knew that Anakin was the most aggressive alpha in the temple when it came to protecting mates.

Obi-Wan's hand scratched along Anakin's shoulder and arm to his hand, which he gripped and brought to his mouth. With hooded eyes looking up at Anakin, he took a flesh digit into his mouth, sucking on it with a lewd tongue.

The alpha couldn’t help but groan loudly. The display was vulgar and oh so arousing. It urged Anakin on, demanding him to move quicker and harder, to make his mate feel completely taken.

Obi-Wan mewed, shifting to greet the alpha, letting him in to completely fill him and urging him closer to the promise of being knotted together.

The same repetitive motion of Anakin’s hips brought both of them close to their climax, and it was all Anakin could do to hold back from hurting Obi-Wan with his untamable need for release. Together again and again, and Anakin groaned louder, his grip tightening on Obi-Wan’s hips.

Obi-Wan released Anakin's finger with a wet cry, a string of saliva connecting the digit to his lips even as it pulled away. " _Ana—knnn!_ " he trembled at his limit.

"Omega," Anakin growled as he made a few more thrusts and then knotted with a grunt.

Obi-Wan cried out, clinging to and hiding into his alpha as he finally got what he needed, only slowly relaxing once the climax had calmed and he was left panting and just wanting to be held.

His mind back and no longer running on instinct, he sighed and nuzzled Anakin's mating mark, "Welcome home, Anakin."

Anakin smiled and kissed the top of Obi-Wan's head. "Missed you..."

Obi-Wan gave a small laugh and ran his fingers lovingly through Anakin's curls, "I know."

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
